What Lies Beyond the Battle
What Lies Beyond the Battle is the fourteenth and final episode of Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. Story After finding out about the involvement of Angels in the EDF's plan to invade the Netherworld, Flonne decides to return to Celestia to confront Seraph Lamington about this. To her surprise, Laharl, Etna, Captain Gordon, Jennifer and Thursday agree to come along as well. When they enter Celestia, the group are surprised to find none other than Mid-Boss waiting for them. Instead of his usual hijinks, Mid-Boss acts seriously and challenges them to one more battle, and disappears upon his defeat. Laharl and his friends continue their journey through Celestia, defeating the Angels that confront them. Before long, however, they are greeted by a number of high level demons hired by Vulcanus. Just as their fate seems bleak, Kurtis appears in the form of a Prinny, and helps them defeat the demons. Along with Kurtis, the group enters the Seraphic Sanctuary, where Seraph Lamingtom resides. Using the combined power of their attacks, they succeed in breaking through the invincible barrier and enter the Sanctuary. Before they can meet Lamington, however, they run into Vulcanus who wishes to defeat them once and for all. The team manages to prevail and Vulcanus flees before them, hoping to deceive Seraph Lamington. Luckily, the Seraph sees through his deceptions and transforms Vulcanus into a helpless flower. He then does the same to Flonne as a punishment, when she confesses her deeds to him. Stricken by grief and anger, Laharl attacks Lamington, defeating him. Endings Depending on the player's actions throughout the game, such as the number of Ally Kills, Bills passed and Item Gods killed, a number of endings are available. Good Ending This ending is obtained by having no ally kills in that cycle. Laharl defeats Lamington, but refrains from killing the helpless angel. He begins gathering power to sacrifice his life for Flonne, but is stopped by Vyers. He then informs Laharl that the Seraph and he had planned everything as an attempt to reconcile the two worlds of Celestia and the Netherworld. Before their eyes, Flonne is revived as a Fallen Angel: her punishment for her actions. Vyers also reveals that the Seraph had willingly entered battle with Laharl as his own punishment for manipulating them. As he speaks, Vyers begins to fade out and a woman appears next to him. He congratulates Laharl and disappears along with the woman, implying that he is King Krichevskoy and that the woman was Laharl's mother (Big Sis Prinny). The credits roll, showing the fates of Laharl and his companions: Laharl is finally recognized as the Overlord, Etna returns to commanding her Prinny squad along with Aramis, Flonne teaches love in the Netherworld, Gordon and Jennifer return to Earth with a new movie, Kurtis seemingly passes on at the Red Moon, and peaceful relations have been established between Celestia and the Netherworld by Laharl and Lamington. Normal Ending This ending will occur if at least one Ally Kill is made. The scene begins with the Seraph lying in a pool of blood, with Laharl panting from exertion. Vyers appears and explains his and the Seraph's plans to bring peace between the Netherworld and Celestia, and that the Seraph had planned to return Flonne to normal if Laharl spared him, thereby showing personal growth. Horrified, Laharl realises that his actions have doomed Flonne to existence as a flower. He asks Etna to rule the Netherworld for him, and sacrifices his life to save Flonne's. However, after the credits roll, Etna and Flonne's voices are heard, discussing a new Prinny who refuses to work. The scene ends with them noticing the Prinny's strange yet familiar features, implying that Laharl has returned as a Prinny. Bad Ending 1 The player must pass 100 Bills by force and have at least one Ally Kill. The Seraph is killed by Laharl, and Flonne remains a flower. Laharl picks the flower up, and disappears into the darkness, hoping to find a way to return Flonne. He is never seen again. Bad Ending 2 The player must kill an Item God in a Legendary item, and have an Ally Kill. The scene is similar to the Normal ending, but Vyers appears and informs Laharl that the Seraph is just alive. Flonne returns as a Fallen Angel, but Laharl is so horrified by his behaviour that he entrusts the throne to Etna, saying that he will go on a journey and mature before he resumes the title of Overlord. Laharl walks away, and the game ends with Flonne hoping that they will meet again someday, and live together in peace. Maps Celestia *Field of Virtue *Paradise *Angelic Choir *Coliseum *Divine Prison Seraphic Sanctum *Inner Sanctum *Hall of Justice *Sacred Altar Trivia *This is one of only two episodes for which Etna's previews are shown to be correct. The characters acknowledge this by reacting with shock at Etna's seriousness. Category:Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Episodes